goku for training
by robertforrest
Summary: gok goes to naruto verse for trainig read tory for best things to get
1. Chapter 1

A planned training visit

It was good day sunny and pleasant. Our hero Goku was enjoying a party thrown by Bulma. Everyone was present there even Mr. Popo, Korin and Dende. Suddenly King kai made contact with Goku and told about a new training method he developed. He wanted Goku to be its prototype trainee and first successful person as well. The training was very hard as Goku was to be sent to another dimension but this was not only the problem his age and powers were also limited to extreme extent. Goku was informed at the party. After the party was over the dimension was decided. It was dimension of Naruto verse. Before Goku could leave he was told everything that was important. He was also told to learn 35 techniques which he will using only, these included going super saiyan to dragon fist. These were to put in group of 5 making 7 groups. His each powerful group was ascending sealed by seals which the he knows how to open. He was made young as he was in his fifteens. He only took was his knowledge and reduced strength with some gifts. Even to sharpen his mind, goku's mind was changed to think like he was fifteen but he got all his memories safe.

Goku is ready to leave. Before he could be teleported Chichi asked king kai to let her go with to take care of him, but king kai refused and gave goku's friends a big screen with which they can watch him. (The screen has limits which I will explain later). Goku took his power pole and nimbus with him to new adventure while Vegeta told king kai in a bad mood to tell them how the screen works. Everybody went to kami's place, to fare well there friend. Goku vanished to king kais planet.

Goku: okay everybody I am to leave for next dimension goodbye (then he jumps in the portal)

In Naruto verse

Naruto, sauke and sakura were assigned to one team and other teams were distributed as well. It was normal day with d rank mission. Suddenly one fifteen year old and very cute boy fall before them. Sakura ran for him and he lied like dead body. Everybody in the group was shocked. One how a boy can fall from the sky and second who is the boy. Nobody saw him before.

{Sorry the chapter is boring with no conversation because it is just outline for the beginning next chapter has conversations and is interesting as well}

[For all chapter italics = thoughts

Bold = kyuubi or beast with in

Capital= shouting

Goku was stared four odd people when he open his eyes he realized that he was in his new training dimension.

Sakura: who are you and from where are you

Goku: I am from a place called mount pauzo

Kakashi: Never listened of it, by the why are you here?

Goku: with questioning mouth why you masked your face are you a thief.

Kakashi: (with sweat drop on his head mouth facing down) so he thinks I am a thief.

Will you tell us why you are here?

Goku: oh sorry my name is goku and I am here to train get stronger.

All look with suspicious look then

Naruto: all right then you are in our team and we will train together.

Goku: who are you {then everybody tell their name and Naruto says about his dream as well}

Kakashi; no Naruto first we will take him to the lord hokage and he decide what to do with him.

Goku: what is hokage is it something to eat.

Everybody falls down in anime style ask whether he really don't what hokage is

Goku tells them he really don't know what is hokage.

The group goes to hokage and it the way kakashi tells goku about hokage

In dbz verse

Vegeta: how fool he Is, he was told that hokage is head of the village

King Kai: vegeta I know you anger but removed those from his so that he himself should find about them.

{find out more in next chapter}


	2. Chapter 2

The strange one

In hokage building

Goku: hello mister hokage

Hokage 3: my name is not hokage it is title given to me my name is hiruzen.

Goku: oh I see

Suddenly a strange voice was heard everyone accept goku was in thought of that voice some were scared others were wandering then about the voice then

Goku: hey what happened to you?

Everyone: shshshsh….. Someone is there this odd sound

Sound went louder

Goku: oh this sound it is of my stomach I am hungry.

Sakura: and I thought our village is under attack.

Hiruzen: goku do you have money

Goku: no

Hiruzen: today you are my guest and I will provide you food but remember then you will join team 7 and complete the missions given to and earn money:

Goku: yes Mr. Hokage

After some time team seven goku and hokage 3 were sitting to have snacks.

As the lunch came goku attacked it and ate 50 bowls everyone was watching with wide opened mouths. After that hiruzen told goku not ate that so that he may be able to eat desserts goku told that he still had a space for everyone fallen in anime style.

Sakura: and I thought chouji eat too much here goku has eaten equal to ten choujis

Sasuke: where his fat has gone well that will change nothing. He is still weaker (goku smirked)

After snacks team 7 showed goku the village told about it.

Before goku could join the team Kakashi asked him if he knows anything about ninja

Goku replied negatively. Kakashi and others were shocked.

Kakashi: If you do not known anything about ninja, how can compete us first you should go to school and learn basics (Naruto nodded)

Sakura was only thinking of his cuteness

Sasuke had no interest in the conversation

Goku: hey kakashi I want to challenge you after that you can decide.

Kakashi: fine

Sasuke_: hm he thinks himself strong even we three unable to get bell from kakashi sansei how he can do it alone_

Goku was ready and kakashi was as well. Kakashi took out his book started reading it. Goku was in confusion and if kakashi is really ready. Kakashi said yes.

Goku charged at kakashi at great speed kakashi and other were shocked at his speed specially sasuke. Kakashi was attacked but it was substitution. Goku stopped and asked about it. Kakashi happily told Goku about and told goku to go to school. Goku said no and was ready for next round.

Goku attacked kakashi again but it was a clone kakashi was just behind goku and punched him. The punch went straight through everyone was completely at shock. Goku was just up side of kakashi to launch his attack but kakashi saved him by using substitution again. Now kakashi attacked with kunai who said it to cheating but kakashi said you can use anything. Goku dodged the kunai and attacked kakashi with his power poll extending it 20 feet. This time it was shock for hiruzen as well because he was only user to extending poll which is his summoning. Goku was kicked in stomach by kakashi and sent flying and using trees he jumped near to goku only to it him hard to strike to earth, goku was up again unscratched showing good endurance. Goku noticed kakashi himself can't jump high enough so he jumped very high but kakashi proved him wrong and jumped as high as goku using chakra goku was shocked and this mistake took him to ground with mouth first.

Then goku called flying nimbus a golden cloud was seen in the sky coming at great speed. Kakashi had only one word in his mouth STRANGE ONE because goku was full of surprises to him. The cloud came near and goku jumped on it. The cloud went high enough not to be touched by anyone.

While looking their fight mouths and eyes of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were wide opened. They did not believe the powers goku was showing them Even Hiruzen was questioning his abilities.

In the battle field Goku was up with new attack and strategy what's it find in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Attack not to copy but to learn

Goku was high in the sky on a golden cloud ready for next move, but suddenly that cloud vanished and came back.

IN dbz verse

Everyone was thinking about his next move and worried about his fallen power level.

Vegeta: kakarot what is in your mind now?

Piccolo: He might use the powers to fly as his strong point trying to attack from the sky.

IN Naruto verse

Goku came down with great speed and landed on the ground but something was in his hand. Everyone looked with curiosity and found it was half eaten fish which goku was still eating everyone shouted at goku in anime style. Goku told them he was feeling bored so now with full tummy he is at front line again. Goku charged at his right hand everyone looked carefully to that attack hiruzen and kakashi were thinking if it was the attack in this time goku charged at hi kakashi kakashi dodged it and thought everything is over but kakashi was wrong. Goku attacked kakashi with it three times more without using hand signs and calling it Ki blast. Fourth time goku charged at kakashi with throwing large number of KI attack calling it as rapid Ki blast Kakashi was unable to dodge every attack one of them hit kakashi but he was not wounded very much. Then kakashi used one of his finishing move to finish the match goku was perfectly hi but his will and endurance made stand again surprising everyone there in the time horuzen came and stopped the and told goku to join team 7.

Three genins were in complete shock after looking gokus powers.

Sakura:_I cannot believe this cute little kid far more strong then he look._

Naruto: wow goku you did great job by the way what is your age

Goku: 12 years

Sasuke: so you only appear to be kid.

GOKU told his age 12 because it was told by king kai to tell his age 12

So Sorry for short chapter please read it completely my first fanfic.

Tell About your attack

Goku, Kakashi and Hiruzen were standing in hokages room.

Hiruzen: goku today attacks you used I never saw them before. What were they tell me with complete description.

Goku: the first I used was power poll given to me by my grandfather Gohan.

The second was flying nimbus gifted by my master Roshi

One of the things was after image in this person moves fast enough to leave an image of him.

Kakashi: Sorry to disturb you but tell me about your last attack.

Goku: those were just simple Ki attack.

Hiruzen: you said simple this means you know more power full attacks.

Goku: yes I know

Kakashi: what is Ki Attack?

Goku: Ki is there spirit energy which is present in every living being.

Kakashi: just as chakra or they may say KI to chakra but that is impossible to take such a large amount of chakra and to charge in such little time and then to throw this far.

Hiruzen: It yes theoretically it is

After short we see all team seven with hokage on the roof of hokage building.

Hiruzen: goku can you call you cloud

Goku: yes….FLYING NIMBUS

Nimbus comes goku jumps on it and tells only pure hearted person sit on nimbus

Naruto: I am pure hearted let me try.

Naruto jumps and fall down sakura laughs at him. Then she tries and fails Sasuke tried as well but failed.

Kakashi too tried and fails

Naruto: hey old man why you don't try your are the hokage of the village

Hiruzen looked tensed but was in difficulty due to Naruto. HE as well tried and failed everybody laughed. This day went in happiness but next wont so keep reading story


	4. Chapter 4

C rank mission

(The well-known bridge builder mission with some twist)

Team was ready to leave

During journey a white rabbit came out of bush Naruto through a kunai at it and suddenly team was attacked by brothers Naruto was unable to move in fear. Goku took one of them and other was taken out by sauske. As the team went further they met zabuza as their rival. A mist covered the ground. Nobody was able to see anything, Kakashi ordered to surround the bridge builder. Everybody surrounded him. There was small fight between Kakashi and zabuza, but kakashi was caught in the water prison. Kakashi ordered the team to leave but Naruto and Goku said no. Zabuza created two water clones. One four genins and other for bridge builder. One clone was taken out by Goku, He attacked the clone by power pole but clone dodge it by his sword then goku was attacked with sword but he blocked the attacked and used wolf fang fist to finish the clone. Zabuza was left with wide opened eyes. Meanwhile sasuke and Naruto used their plan to free there sansei. Kakashi was little injured. Goku came forward against Zabuza. Kakashi told Goku not to go against real zabuza but goku went unlisten.

IN DBZ VERSE

Vegeta: Kakarot take care of this weakling easily uh

Piccolo: No Vegeta, Goku cannot use his full power not even. Far less than one %. It may be a hard fight to go on.

Gohan: Piccolo is right. Dad will have tough time against Zabuza.

Master Roshi: I believe in goku he has gone through tough times and even the lone survivor of the** devil** **might** beam, even being a child

Vegeta: uh what is this beam?

Master Roshi: this is the beam is used by one of the fighter of fortune teller baba.

This beam can kill the person with negative thoughts. No problem whether the person is strong or weak .It would have been killed frieza as well.

Vegeta: Then how kakarot survived

Master Roshi: simply goku have no bad or negative thought

IN Naruto Verse

Goku and Zabuza are standing in front of each other

Goku and Zabuza were standing in front of each other. Zabuza laughed and Goku smirked

Zabuza charged at goku with full speed. Goku dodged every attack. Zabuza went to the pond and stood on the water. Goku called for the nimbus. The golden cloud appeared immediately everyone was shocked again but Zabuza was much more as goku was standing on a cloud which is levitating. Zabuza charged on goku in every way but his all taijutsu techniques were failed. Goku then used wolf fang fist and made zabuza to cough blood of his mouth. Kakashi copied the technique as it does not use Ki. Finishing of that technique left a huge impact on the victim and same happened with zabuza but still he was able to prepare water dragon jutsu which was cut by kakashi and zabuza was defeated with water vortex jutsu.

After fight was over

Kakashi: Goku you have done very well and Naruto you as well.

Goku: thank you

After some time

Kakashi: I will tell you way to climb to tree without using hands

Goku: wow

Sasuke: huh

Kakashi told the way to do it and

Sakura did it perfectly.

Naruto and sasuke were in trouble of doing it but goku was completely unable to do it but was able to do it with speed and was able to jump high above anything else.

Kakashi: goku are you able to call flying nimbus anytime and every where

Goku: Yes

Kakashi: no problem you can leave the exercise as you do not know about chakra. You can practice other things.

Goku began training and even meditating. Kakashi was amazed to see his training it was very tough. He

Training by picking much weight.

Kakashi thought to help him from a FLASH BACK


End file.
